


Merry Christmas

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyxLaw, M/M, One Piece Universe, Sad Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 25





	Merry Christmas

The small, shimmering coloured lights were piercing the darkness of that winter evening. Garlands surrounded the door frames of houses, shop windows, and bar signs. The streets were filled with the festivities of Christmas, which was fast approaching. Passers-by were coming out of the shops with bags full. From each person was escaping this childish overflowing joy. Luffy didn't escape this description. His eyes stayed fixed on each new decorated shop window he passed. His wonder was such that it seemed as if he was going back years, walking with his two brothers through the colourful dotted streets. He stopped in particular in front of a Christmas tree shop, his face completely glued to the fogged window. Law, who was walking ahead at a faster pace, turned around when he saw that Luffy was no longer following him. He couldn't understand how it was possible to be so excited about this celebration. And all the excitement in general was just giving him a headache.

_"I want one! "_ exclaimed Luffy, in a tone of wonder. Law let out a barely perceptible sigh. He loved Luffy and his whole being, the way he acted, the way he talked; he loved Luffy more than anything else, but at this time of the year he was particularly more excited and uncontrollable than usual, which was a lot for Law to bear, exhausted from the last few weeks of his busier-than-usual work.

Law approached Luffy, hoping to take him off the shop window, but in vain, Luffy now had his face and both hands plated against the glass surface, so fogged up that it was possible finger drawing in the steam. _"I want one! "_ he repeated with the same intonation, this time pointing to one of the trees inside the shop. _"What for? It's not compulsory to celebrate Christmas,"_ Law replied passively. _"Of course it's mandatory! It's the first time we spen_ _d_ _Christmas together! Last year we spent it with Usopp and the others, and they had a great tree! Do you remember that? We need a tree, too. We need to decorate your apartment. We need tinsel. Lots of tinsel "_ Luffy cried out, ever more excited. But Law remained uncompromising in his answer, he didn't want to spend his money on futile decorations for a celebration that had become far too commercial in his opinion. He was therefore completely against the idea of decorating his apartment from floor to ceiling. _"No, Luffy. We've already talked about it"_ Law said, pretending to leave. But Luffy didn't move an inch, his gaze still absorbed by what was inside the shop. Realizing that Law wouldn't turn around, he started running after him on the sidewalk, almost slipping because of the frost several times. Once he reached his level, he grabbed him from behind by the shoulder, almost knocking him down as well. _"But why don't you want to? Please, T_ _o_ _rao! I'll pay for everything if you want!”_. Law sighed, exasperated by Luffy's insistence. " _For one thing, you have no money, because you're always broke. And two, even if you did pay, it wouldn't make any difference, there won't be any decoration in the apartment, that's all”._ Luffy grumbled in turn. Law could be really stubborn when he wanted to be. So could he if he wanted to. For the rest of the walk, Luffy remained silent, sulking and looking sadly at the colored lights that he could only touch with his eyes.

_"Are you going to keep this up much longer ? "_ Law asked, sitting on the couch next to Luffy. His tone was not meant to be particularly aggressive, but all the fatigue he had accumulated was coming out in his words, making them harsher than he would have liked. _"Yes"_ replied Luffy automatically. _"I don't understand what you're so angry about! Just_ _for_ _a tree?"_ Law continued. _"It's not just about the tree! Of course I'm upset! For once we get to spend a Christmas just_ _the two of us_ _, you act like it means nothing to you! "_ Luffy explained frankly as he got up from the couch, waving his arms across the living room. Law frowned. Of course it meant something to him. From the day they got together two years ago, Law enjoyed every moment he spent with Luffy, and had no regrets. He sometimes, even often, got angry with him, but it never lasted, and faded away with a simple smile. The kind of smile that only Luffy had the secret to. But Law was probably not good enough to express what was on his heart, and his response only made the situation worse. _"I already told you that I found this story of_ _celebrations_ _and presents pathetic! I don't see why you're still talking to me about it now!_ "said Law, stunned by fatigue. " _You're the one who's pathetic"_ Luffy replied bitterly. Luffy was rarely so dry in his speech, which surprised Law. He couldn't find anything to say, that Luffy had already gone to bed, to the guest room, without saying anything more. Law didn't try to catch up with him, he knew Luffy's impulsive character. He just hoped that the whole thing would be over by the next morning.  
  


But it wasn't. When Law woke up, he couldn't find Luffy in the apartment. His coat was also missing. He had left early in the morning to avoid seeing Law. Law collapsed on one of the chairs in the kitchen, regretting the previous day's situation. If only he had been gentler in his words... He wanted to make up for it, he had to. He didn't want to hassle with Luffy. It was more painful than any wound.

Luffy dropped down into the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. Sanji didn't fail to notice his somewhat strange attitude. _"What's the matter with you, Luffy? Aren't you the one who's always excited about Christmas ?"_ he asked as he smoked his cigarette, leaning against the kitchen wall. _"I_ _already_ _told_ _ed_ _you not to smoke indoors!”_ Nami said. _"Sorry Nami-swan!"_ he apologized, kissing her on the cheek. Nami in turn noticed her friend's behavior, which she found unusual. _"I agree with Sanji-kun, you're all weird! What's wrong with_ _you_ _? "_ she added as she got closer to the sofa. Luffy sighed, without taking his eyes off the ceiling. _"We had a_ _n argument_ _with Law yesterday... "_ he said sadly. _"And I blame myself...”_. Nami put his hand on Luffy's head. _"Don't worry. It's normal these things, it happens to all couples ... "_ she smiled knowingly. _"But this time it was more serious than usual... "_ exhaled weakly Luffy. _"If it's as important as you say it is, I'm sure Law feels bad about it too. You'll get through this, as usual! Don't worry"_ Sanji told him. Luffy answered Sanji with a smile. He wished it was that simple. _"We're going to do some Christmas shopping today. There'll be Zoro and Robin, Franky, Chopper... well, the whole merry band. Do you want to come? "_ Nami asked him, hoping to take his mind off it. _"Moving will do you good! "_ Sanji argued. _"And_ _maybe_ _you’_ _ll_ _even find a little something for Law-kun! "_ Nami continued. _"But he doesn't like gifts! "_ cried Luffy. _"But no, that's nonsense! Everybody likes presents! It's just that he's too modest to admit it, believe me! "_ Nami exclaimed as she pulled Luffy off the couch. Maybe she was right. He hoped she was right. Luffy didn't want to offend Law all the more by giving him a gift.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the alleys of the mall, illuminated and decorated on all sides. Nami rushed into a makeup store, full to overflowing, taking Sanji with her by force, who couldn't refuse her anything anyway. Robin took Zoro, in a store of antique sculptures, which they found sublime, even if it was not everyone's taste. _"I have to take something from Kaya too! "_ Usopp exclaimed proudly. Chopper accompanied Usopp to a small clothing store, which was no less crowded this time of year. _"What about you Luffy, do you need anything? "_ Franky asked him, who had already finished his Christmas list. _"Well, I'd have to find a present for Law, but I don't know what would make him happy. He doesn't like presents... "_ Luffy confessed. _"It's sure it's_ _kind of annoying_ _... "_ Franky continued. _"You're not helping him much! "_ Brook added. _"Well, Law is quite complicated when it comes to his tastes, but let's see... there are plenty of gift possibilities! Decoration? “. "Not at all!”. "Clothes?”_. _"He always says he's had enough" " Chocolates?”. "He never eats them." "Candles?" "He always says they're useless."_ Brook was running out of ideas. _"That's why I never know what to get him! He's too complicated!..”_ exasperated Luffy. _"Does he like animals? "_ Franky asked. _"Animals? No idea, we don't have pets"_ replied Luffy intrigued. _"_ _Precisely!_ _"_ Franky remarked. _"There's a pet shop nearby”_. Luffy thought as much as he could. Buying a pet meant a lot of care, a lot of maintenance; it was not a decision to be taken lightly. _"He once told me that he had a cat when he was a kid. He must surely like cats"_ Luffy tried to convince himself. _"I wouldn't be surprised. The cat is a rather quiet and solitary animal, which would fit Law's behavior well"_ Brook added. _"Probably..."_ Luffy replied, still as skeptical as ever. _"Probably what?"_ the brunette who came to join the small group asked them. Brook explained the situation to Robin. _"I see. A cat would be perfect, I'm sure! "_ confirmed Robin with a small smile. Zoro joined them, a strange stone head sculpture in his arms. Franky was perplexed by this object. Zoro answered him by raising his eyebrows.

Brook and Zoro stayed in the mall to wait for the others, while Luffy, Robin and Franky walked to the pet store a few steps away. After a quick tour of the store, Luffy was particularly tenderized by a small white fluffy ball, which seemed perfectly asleep. _"Her name is Yuki"_ a blue-haired young woman told them, wearing a name tag where was written _Vivi_. " _Yuki?"_ Luffy repeated. _"Yes, that means snow in Japanese, relative to her_ _fur_ _"_ Vivi replied with a smile. _"It's a very beautiful name"_ Robin added, also touched by this cute and tiny animal. _"Yes, I agree! We received her here only a few days ago. It's still a baby! I would have bought her, but my husband reprimands me for the fact that we already have too many cats at home!"_ she says, laughing. _"I'll take_ _her_ _, please"_ said Luffy, turning to the salesgirl. _"I see that Yuki has used her charm to_ _tenderize you_ _! I'll put it in her carrying case!"_. Vivi delicately took in her hands the little white ball from which four little pink-padded paws escaped, which she then placed in a specialized box.

A few minutes later, Luffy was standing with the case in his hand outside the pet store. He was still anxious to get back to the apartment, but also, he dreaded Law's reaction. _"Don't worry, Luffy. There is no way Law can remain insensitive to this little fur ball!"_ Robin reassured her. Franky nodded to confirm. _"You're both spending Christmas this year, aren't you?"_ Franky asked him. _"Yes, I hope it will_ _still_ _go well anyway..."_ Luffy sighed. _"There's no reason for it to go wrong. Believe me, Law loves you to death. Go and join him ! And remember to hide the c_ _ase_ _before Christmas!"_ Robin answered him with a wink. These words warmed Luffy's heart with hope. _"Say goodbye to the others for me!"_ Luffy cried out before jumping on the tram that was just starting to leave. Franky waved his hand, smiling in a corner.

Luffy had arrived at the front door. No lights were on. Law shouldn’t be home by now anyway. But Luffy frowned when he noticed that the front door wasn't locked. His first instinct was to think of thieves. But then, just as he was about to flip the switch, lights of all colors lit up the apartment from long to large. That's when Luffy noticed Law a few yards ahead of him, who seemed as surprised as he was. The two stood still for a moment, then Law turned off the tinsels and turned on the living room light. Luffy could see garlands coming down from the ceiling, surrounding the windows and running along the walls. Little Santa Claus were hanging from the fan blades. Most importantly, a majestic tree, half-finished, stood in the middle of the living room. Law rubbed his hands automatically, not knowing what to say or how to act. He didn't expect Luffy home so soon. _"I... I thought that... you'd come home a little later... I... I wanted to surprise you... and... I wanted to... test the decorations... so…"_ Law stuttered, and didn't dare look Luffy in the eye. He didn't know if he was still mad at him from the day before. Luffy was also stunned, not expecting in any way what he had in front of him. He was torn between joy, surprise and embarrassment. The words he'd spoken the night before were harsh, and he knew it. _"I... uh… wow!"_ stuttered Luffy back. _"It_ _is_ _you... who... did all this? "_ he continued in the same uncertain tone. _"Uh... yes... to... forgive me for the night before"_ Law added, moving slowly towards Luffy, as he stepped over the boxes of decorations on the floor. _"I... also wanted to... forgive myself... for what I said to you... yesterday... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it... I..."_ Luffy clears his throat several times, looking up at his feet. After a moment of silence, Luffy raised his head and noticed that Law was also looking at him. Then he remembered that he was holding the case in his hand. _"I also wanted to... apologize... so I bought you something... but I_ _was supposed to_ _hide it before Christmas... and I didn't think you'd be home from work so soon..."_ continued Luffy. _"Well... I'd asked to bring forward my leave so I could... decorate the apartment". "It's beautiful"_ said Luffy, looking around. “I…I’m...re...real..really...so...rry...ab..out..yes..ter...day...” Luffy sobbed as she put the case on the ground, before throwing himself into Law's arms. “Ar..guing...wi...with...you...hu..hurts...to..too...mu..ch” Luffy burst into tears as he hugged Law. Law let his tears run down as well. _“I agree...it hurts…..Never again...we argue about such..nonsense, right ?”_ he said, smiling, as he lifted a lock of Luffy's hair. _“No...never….again...”_ Luffy smiled in turn. Law kissed Luffy's lips, salted by his tears. Luffy gave him a big smile, this smile that wipes away tears and arguments, this repairing smile. _"I could use some help finishing this tree, would you help me?”_ Law asked with a smile. Luffy jumped up and down with joy _“Yes!”_. Law smiled. He was relieved to find the Luffy he knew. _"By the way, what's in that box? "_ Law continued, intrigued, suspecting it was an animal. Luffy would have liked to keep the secret longer but obviously he couldn't. _"Well... you told me once that you had a cat... so I thought it would be nice to get a new one"_ explained Luffy, trying to anticipate Law's reaction. _“You remembered?! Yeah, I did think about getting a cat again. Thank you”_ he replied with a kiss on the cheek. _"Can I see it? Anyway, it's a bit missed for Christmas"_ said Law. Luffy laughed back, _"That's true”. "Her name is Yuki, she's a baby."_ Luffy walked over to the box, opened it, then gently grabbed the little fluffy ball, still as calm as ever. A slight meow came out of her little mouth. Law melted in front of such tenderness, which was rare. _"May I?"_ Law asked. _"Of course!"_ Luffy replied, handing him Yuki. _"She's very cute. That means a lot to me, Luffy-ya",_ Law smiled. _"Well, then, that tree's not gonna do itself, is it?!"_ Luffy exclaimed, overflowing with enthusiasm. Law put Yuki on a blanket on the couch and joined Luffy in front of the half-decorated tree. _"Luffy-ya"_ called him Law. Luffy tilted his head to the side, hidden behind the tree. _"Merry Christmas"_ Law said to him tenderly. _"Merry Christmas, T_ _o_ _rao!"_ Luffy replied, throwing him a garland directly on his face. _"You want to play that?"_ Law continued in a playful tone. _"Wait and see!”_. Law took the first tinsel he could find and started throwing them one by one at Luffy, who had left with some colored ammunition across the room. Then began a chase through the apartment, pierced by laughter and shouts.

This Christmas was going to be particularly memorable!

_Owari - The End_


End file.
